the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Cfp3157/Cfp Studios: The Ideal Phase 4 Marvel Cinematic Universe
It's time for the old world...to end. With Ant-Man and the Wasp debuting in theaters this weekend and Avengers 4 only a year away, I'd like to suggest a way for the MCU to pave their path forward into the Phase 4 slate. I will be including the films that are currently confirmed, sans the aftermath of Avengers 4 |-|Avengers 4 Aftermath= Thanks to the valiant sacrifice of the original Avengers, Thanos has been defeated...but at an immeasurable loss. With core Avengers dead and the handful of survivors brought back with the Soul Stone living on borrowed time, it's a rush to try and prepare the next generation of heroes to take the mantles once they are gone. *Heroes Killed: Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Nebula *Heroes Brought Back: Black Panther, Spider-Man, Dr. Strange, Star-Lord, Drax, Groot |-|Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3= With Star-Lord left despondent at Tony's choice to resurrect him instead of Gamora and his actions that allowed Thanos to win, Rocket has taken up the captain's mantle alongside Drax, Groot, and two newly minted Guardians Captain Marvel and Valkyrie to find safe, secure hiding places for the Stones entrusted to them, Space and Soul. In their path are the Sovereign, now led by a mysterious sorcerer called Adam Warlock (Alexander Skarsgard) who seeks the Soul Stone, and the Pursuers, a tangent of Kree freedom fighters led by Quasar (Natalie Dormer) that have a vendetta against the resurrected Drax. In a destructive final act taking place in the Negative Zone, the Guardians reluctantly team up with Quasar and Adam Warlock when a breach into a separate dimension unleashes a horde of robotic minions calling themselves the Mapmakers that destroys the grunts of the faction. Rallied at the Rocket's heroics, Star-Lord finally returns for one last ditch attempt to repel the Mapmakers, with himself and Drax sacrificing themselves to close the portal. Deciding to leave the Soul Stone in the Negative Zone, a new team of space renegades has been formed. Final Roster: *Rocket Raccoon - Bradley Cooper *Groot - Vin Diesel *Quasar - Natalie Dormer *Adam Warlock - Alexander Skarsgard *Valkyrie - Tessa Thompson *Captain Marvel - Brie Larson |-|Spider-Man: Far from Home= TBA |-|Black Panther - All Hail the Queen= Knowing he has little time before his second chance gifted by the Soul Stone ends, T'Challa decides that he must train his sister Shuri to become the new Black Panther once he departs. Naturally, she is reluctant to take over the mantle due to her role as Wakanda's head of technological development rather than head of state. As Shuri slowly adapts to the role of queen, her country is invaded by mysterious people from the sea led by Namor the Submariner (Daniel Dae Kim). While she leads her people to battle against the outside threat, T'Challa must work to stop the political thwarting of Achebe, brother of M'Baku who seeks to take the throne himself and return Wakanda to its old ways. *Heroes: Shuri - Letitia Wright, T'Challa - Chadwick Boseman *Villains: Namor the Sub-Mariner - Daniel Dae Kim, Achebe - Kendrick Lamar |-|Fantastic Four= Origin story Roster: *Mr. Fantastic - Tom Cavanagh *Invisible Woman - Elizabeth Banks *Human Torch - Glen Powell *The Thing - Vince Vaughn |-|The Young Avengers= Team up origin Roster: *Iron Patriot (Elijah Bradley) - Jonathan Majors *Wiccan - Timothee Chalamet *Stature - Sophia Lillis *Kate Bishop - Hailee Steinfeld *Hulkling - Algee Smith *Speed - Joe Alwyn Category:Blog posts